


AYA世代三人组的一次小聚

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: Bystander POV, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 旁观者视角。故事时间线设在大结局天台送花那天之后。ps: 人设可能会偏离一点点，望见谅。
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama





	AYA世代三人组的一次小聚

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

难得周五能够准时下班，结城凉、夏树奈海和佐仓莉子三人约好一起去happy hour。

侍应生将两杯啤酒和一杯果汁递上后离开，三人便开始闲聊了起来。

“今天过得怎样？” 莉子问男友结城和好友夏树。

“普普通通。” 结城酌了口啤酒。他稍作停顿了一下，在努力回想着。

不等结城继续说，夏树直接搭话：“我呢，今天和平日没什么两样。唯一反常的事就是，心医生今天来横滨港医院。”

“心医生到医院来很不寻常吗？” 莉子好奇的盯着夏树问：“据我所知，心医生调职到癌症中心后还是有定时在横滨港医院看诊的，不是吗？”

“心医生目前的定期看诊都安排在每周三，偶尔一星期两次的话，周四她也会来一趟。”

莉子点点头示意夏树继续说。

“而且今天心医生是在午休后突然出现在肿瘤科科室。” 夏树喝了口啤酒说着：“我吃完饭回去的时候她就那儿了。说是来看我们？”

“啊！”

在夏树和莉子聊得起劲时，结城忽然发出小声的惊呼，吓得两人用手抚着心口部位。

“你突然叫什么啊？” 莉子不满地使力拍了拍结城的肩膀。

“对不起。” 结城对女友赔笑道歉，接着继续说：“我一下子想起来了，今天我也遇到了反常的事。”

“什么事？” 莉子和夏树同声问道。

“今天梶山医生心情特别好。”

他一说完，却迎来两张无语的表情。

“这算什么反常啊，真是。” 莉子嫌弃地说。

夏树点头附议：“薰医生很少心情不好的。”

“不是啊，你听我说。今天她心情真的特别好。” 结城解释着：“午休结束的时候她捧着一束花回来—”

“你怎么就不先说重点呢！” 莉子好气又好笑，忍不住又抽了一下他的肩膀。

“真是服了你。” 夏树也在他左肩补上一掌。

结城揉了揉发疼的双肩。“你们到底还要不要听我说啊。”

这时，侍应生将晚餐陆续送了上来，暂时打断了谈话。

谢过侍应生后，结城赶紧扒了几大口咖喱饭。吞下饭后再灌下一大口啤酒，结城舒畅地叹了口气。回过神来时，发现莉子和夏树又一次嫌弃地看着自己。

“干嘛？我是真的太饿了嘛。” 结城小声地说：“今天做了好几台手术，腿都快软了。” 接着是理直气壮的口吻：“刚刚是因为太饿了，脑袋一时转不过来，所以才想不起下午那件事。”

“是是是。” 夏树敷衍地应他，用叉子卷起一口意面往嘴里放。

“呐，薰医生收到花束，然后呢？” 莉子期待地问，然后也跟着吃了一口和夏树一样的意面。

“唔？然后啊...” 结城嚼了嚼口里的食物吞下。“整个下午在没有手术的时候，梶山医生就会时不时盯着那束花，自个儿傻笑。”

“你们没人问她是谁送的吗？” 夏树好奇双眼望向结城。

“怎么可能没人问。” 结城不自主地笑了笑：“你忘了我们消化器外科的山崎医生吗？”

“啊~ 果然是他开口问。” 莉子也跟着笑了起来。

夏树继续追问：“薰医生怎么答他的？” 

“她就只是对山崎意味深长地笑了笑，回头又继续看她的花了。” 结城耸了耸肩埋头继续吃，盘子里的食物已经清了差不多一半。

“啊！”

这回轮到夏树发出一惊声，结城呛到接着咳了几声，莉子抚了抚他的背。

“梶山医生有仰慕者！” 夏树笃定地说：“说不定已经处于交往阶段了。”

“诶，是吗？” 结城满不关心地吃着最后一口咖喱饭。

“呐，呐，那束花是怎样的？是红玫瑰吗？” 得出这样的假设，夏树一脸兴奋得盘里的意面都忘了吃。

“唔... ” 结城拿着啤酒啜了一口，回想了一会儿。“那束花看起来...” 他皱了皱眉。“我也说不出花的名字，总之外观看起来是白色和绿色的花就是了。”

“绿色？” 疑惑的表情也爬上了夏树的脸上。

“嗯。说真的，看起来像一束蔬菜多过像一束花。” 结城窃笑说。

“送绿色的花，想追薰医生的那人也太不浪漫了吧。” 夏树嘟囔着：“应该送玫瑰啊或是其他鲜艳颜色的花啊，怎么就送绿色？”

“我看梶山医生就蛮喜欢那束绿色花的。” 结城说：“我不觉得她在乎花的品种或颜色。”

默默在一旁听着两人谈话的莉子终于开声：“我说，你们的观察力还真糟糕。”

两位同期的医生不解地看向莉子，莉子戏谑地朝他们笑了笑。“奈海，你刚才不是说今天心医生到肿瘤科来看你们吗？”

“没错。” 夏树对莉子的提问点点头。“然后呢？”

“是啊，然后呢？” 结城也跟着问。

看着眼前这两位医生都没有一点头绪，莉子无奈地轻笑一声。

莉子坐着的位置正好可以看见大门入口处。

“然后啊...” 她张口正要继续说下去时却顿住了，视线越过结城和夏树朝远处望去。她勾了勾嘴角，接着说道：“然后啊，你们自己看吧。”

结城和夏树随着莉子的视线，一同转身望向了咖啡厅/酒吧的入口处。

心医生和薰医生正跟随着带领她俩的侍应生走向一空着的座位，距离他们仨角落的位置隔了好几张坐满人的桌子，她们根本没注意到三位年轻人的存在。

结城和夏树迅速地转回头，两人瞪大眼看着莉子。滑稽的样子让莉子忍不住掩着嘴咯咯地笑了起来。

“她们应该没看见我们吧？” 夏树本能地缩了缩身子，不时回头偷偷瞄几眼。

“没想到她们也会喜欢来这样的地方用餐。” 莉子悠悠地说。不像结城和夏树，她一点也不避嫌地盯着心医生和薰医生看。

“我看不如我们换个地方吧？去唱K？” 结城紧张兮兮地说：“问问侍应生看看能不能让我们走后门。”

“等等，先别急着走啊。”莉子笑着问。“你们没发现到什么吗？”

“发现什么？” 夏树狼吞虎咽地吃完最后几口意面。

“就只是梶山医生和心医生啊。” 结城一口气灌下剩下的啤酒。“感觉打扰到她们不太好。我们直接去唱K吧。”

夏树猛点头，用啤酒送意面下肚。“就去卡拉OK房，在那里我们可以继续猜到底是谁给梶山医生送的花。”

在两人欲站起身时，莉子按住了他们的手让他们坐下。“我说你们，给我再好好看清楚。”

虽然不明白为何莉子这么坚持，结城和夏树还是照着莉子的话乖乖坐了下来。

三人的视线再次放到坐在不远处的心医生和薰医生身上。

在夏树和结城正准备急着溜之大吉时，两人桌上已经摆上了饮料。她们拿起各自的玻璃杯，轻轻互相碰了碰杯身。

“好像是在庆祝些什么？” 夏树小声地咕哝了一句。

莉子只是静静地看着夏树和结城继续观察心医生和薰医生二人。

薰医生身穿着前来上班时未换上手术服前的休闲装；白色长袖衬衣和米色修身西裤。心医生则是刚刚下午出现在肿瘤科的那套装扮，浅褐色的风衣挂好在旁边没人坐的椅子上。

“等等，刚才下班时，我有问梶山医生要不要一起下班。” 结城医生说：“她说她在等人，让我们先回...”

“心医生这一身服装是下午那一套...” 夏树接着说：“所以薰医生等的人是心医生，她们一起下班直接过来的？”

这时候心医生和薰医生放下了手中的饮料，薰医生调整了一下座位，挪着椅子往心医生那儿靠近了一些，差不多快靠到了四方餐桌的桌角才停下。心医生看着薰医生这样的动作，不禁笑了笑。

薰医生双手放在桌面，身子微微往心医生那里倾斜，朝心医生露出好看的笑容。

“等等，这是...” 夏树定睛看着前方。一旁的结城大气也不敢喘一声。

不一会儿心医生将双手抚在了薰医生的手上。

两人四目相投，凝视着彼此，仿佛一个巨型泡泡将周围的人流都隔开来，她们处在自己的世界。

薰医生的嘴角更往上扬了一些，她的手反握住心医生的。

她转着头望了一下左右，坐在角落窥探的三人下意识地缩了缩颈避开薰医生的扫视。

薰医生确定没人在往她们这里看后（其实有人在看），将心医生的一只手拿到了自己的唇前轻轻落下一吻，再放回到桌面上重新握好。心医生惊讶地看着薰医生，再紧张地看了一下四围（三人组再次缩了一下）。

她故作不满地拍了拍薰医生的手背，接着想收回被对方握住的手，然而薰医生却握得紧紧的不让。心医生一脸无奈但又乐意地让薰医生继续抓住自己的双手，换来薰医生满足的笑容。直到侍应生端上食物时，两人放在桌面是交叠相握的手才恋恋不舍的分开。

看见这样的情景，莉子的嘴角不由自主地往上勾，然后松了一口气似地叹气。再看看坐在身边的结城和夏树，两人的下巴都快掉到地上了。

莉子发出一声轻笑，将看得出神的两人拉了回来。

“那个...”

“她们...”

结城和夏树同时结结巴巴，惊讶地说不出一句完整的话。

“亏你俩是医生。” 莉子伸出两手的食指，轻轻地推了推两人的额头。“这钝感实在太糟糕了。”

“所以说。” 夏树调整了一下呼吸：“刚刚下午心医生来横滨港医院，是为了见薰医生。”

“那束花，很大可能就是心医生送的。” 结城接话道。

“BINGO！谜底揭晓！” 莉子说着，她盘里的意面也吃得快差不多了。“我看我们还是转场吧。打扰到人家甜蜜就不好啦~”

夏树和结城呆呆地点头表示同意，看起来好像还没从刚才的真相冲击恢复过来。

喝下最后一口果汁，莉子用餐巾抹了抹嘴。“我说你们，不必这么惊讶吧？”

两对眼睛再次瞪得大大地看向莉子。

“当然惊讶了！你怎么就不惊讶呢？” 结城困惑地问。

“难不成你一早就知道了？” 夏树追问。

“我只是观察力比你们好而已。” 莉子说：“几次和心医生用餐—”

“诶？原来你私下还有和心医生联系？” 夏树一脸吃惊。

“也只是偶尔啦。心医生有时候会约我吃饭。比较常见的是薰医生，毕竟我还在复诊，有时她也会约我在她午休时和她一起吃饭。”

“我怎么不知道。” 结城小声嘀咕。

“因为你没问啊。” 莉子戏谑了一下男友。

“她们私底下有和你透露过什么吗？” 夏树催问。

“倒也没有。她们只是无意间会提到对方。” 莉子停顿了一下试图回想。她接着说：“在提到对方的时候，脸上的表情就会有微妙的变化。”

“微妙的变化？” 结城重复着莉子的话，依旧一脸迷惑。

“就像你今天看到薰医生对着花束微笑的那种表情啦。” 莉子解释。

“我知道了。” 恍然大悟代替了夏树脸上本来的困惑表情。“就像之前在结城面前提到莉子你时，结城脸上的表情就会变。”

“什么嘛，我哪有。” 结城不满地反驳道。

“诶？” 这回换莉子困惑又好奇了。

“说真的，要从结城这张扑克脸看出什么表情，还真有点难度。” 夏树揶揄地说：“你们交往前，只要在他面前提到你，他的嘴角就会忍不住抖一下，是那种非常细微的一颤，不仔细看的话根本看不见。”

“原来是这样吗？” 莉子一脸坏笑看向男友。

“都胡说什么啊。怎么突然就扯上我了？” 结城别扭地动了动身子。

“至少他这张扑克脸现在稍微有点好转了。” 莉子捏了捏结城的脸颊。

“话说，心医生今天到肿瘤科来时，我就觉得她有点不一样。看起来心情非常好的样子。” 夏树说着，不禁咧嘴一笑：“虽然嘴上说是来看我们的，但其实我们每星期都还会见至少一两次啊。”

“今天肯定是什么特别的日子吧。” 莉子朝心医生和薰医生那里再望一眼。“特别到... 心医生等不了下星期的定期看诊，也等不了今天下班，就直接从癌症中心赶来这里... 只为了见薰医生。”

三人朝同一个方向望去，心医生正将自己盘中的一口食物送到薰医生的嘴里。

“好了，我们去唱K吧！” 莉子开心地搭着二位的手。

离开前她回头望了望心医生和薰医生最后一眼，在心里默默祝福她俩。

（AYA世代三人组最后真要求了侍应生让他们走后门。刚刚是在两人不知情的情况下窥探到心医生和薰医生私下时间的亲密互动，而且这阶段她们应该还没对任何人公开她俩的关系。如果这时莉子、结城和夏树走前门被心医生和薰医生看到的话，那就太尴尬了。

安全起见，还是走后门吧。）

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在写小甜饼时，蹦出来的另一个小甜饼XD 
> 
> 原本打算先写的小甜饼还没写好，大家先看这篇解解馋吧。
> 
> 最喜写AYA世代三人组吃瓜看戏233333 像极了嗑西皮的我们
> 
> 惯列错别字请无视~ 欢迎留言交流


End file.
